FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional RGB display. The conventional RGB display 10 includes a plurality of RGB pixels 11. Each RGB pixel 11 includes a green sub-pixel 111, a red sub-pixel 112, a blue sub-pixel 113 arranged square in a 1×3 matrix. U.S. Pat. No. 8,354,789 teaches a sub-pixel arrangement with first color sub-pixels and second color sub-pixels alternately arranged in alternating columns and the third color sub-pixels arranged in columns in-between. However, there exist sub-pixels of the same color adjacent to each other, which is unfavorable to sub-pixel color information sharing.